El Destino es Curioso
by Ian.23
Summary: Dos personas conectadas desde el pasado sin saberlo, dos encuentros y un curioso destino que las unira por siempre.  Mi primer intento de fic :3 - Dedicado a Amanechan - .Grax Neko.


Bueno antes que nada** Amaneeechan~ este fic te lo dedico totalmente!**

**(Espero que sea de tu agrado (^3^)/~)**

Este es mi primer fic, así que no sé si este bien u.u (hago lo que puedo)

Hasta hace una semana me consideraba incapaz de escribir algo, pero Amane-sensei ofreció una solución a eso-_Zanahoria(?)_- xD

[_Agradecimientos especiales a mi Nekochan xD (seee tús malos consejos ayudan)_]

**Capítulo 1**

**POV. Natsuki Kuga**

Hoy hace una semana desde que ocurrió la muerte de mi mamá, fue tan sorpresivo que no lo podía creer, en el funeral veía a tanta gente , algunos me eran conocidos y a otros jamás los había visto en mi vida, solo permanecía junto al féretro de mi madre recibiendo el pésame de los invitados, a mi lado mi mejor amiga Mai lloraba desconsoladamente, ella tomó la tarea de expresar mis sentimientos ya que en ese momento no sabía cómo actuar o qué pensar, estaba muy seria, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer ya que todo esto parecía irreal para mí.

Han pasado siete días, desde de ello y aún recuerdo claramente el olor de las flores blancas que rodeaban su ataúd de color gris, un aroma dulce y penetrante que aun ahora no he podido olvidar.

Hoy entré a su cuarto para intentar recordar su aroma, es tan grande, tan iluminado, hay jarrones con flores marchitas por todos lados, nadie excepto yo ha entrado a su recamara esta última semana, su cama es tan grande, recuerdo que cuando era niña solía dormir con ella, ahora esa cama permanece igual a como la dejó la mañana en que murió; recorro su habitación cada día desde que ella dejó de existir de este mundo, observando detenidamente cada rincón de su cuarto, recordando todo lo que hizo esa mañana, estaba tan concentrada evocando cada detalle de ese día que no vi la mesa de centro que había en el cuarto, cuando me percaté de lo que pasaba su jarrón favorito yacía roto en mil pedazos sobre el piso.

_-rayos…._

Me incliné para tratar de recoger los trozos de cerámica del piso, al tomar el primer trozo me corté el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

_-grrr. . . _

Me levante enseguida y empecé a buscar en los cajones de su tocador una bandita para mi dedo, en mi búsqueda pude ver un sobre que tenía mi nombre, me sorprendió el hecho de encontrar algo así, y más que fuera la letra de mi mamá, algo no me daba buena espina, en el momento en que me disponía a abrir el sobre la sirvienta tocó la puerta.

_-Señorita su padre acaba de llamar y pidió que le dijera que desea verla en su oficina_ – comentó la sirvienta.

_-maldito viejo….-_Volví a ponerla en el cajón y Salí inmediatamente del cuarto.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor la sirvienta me entregaba mis llaves y mi casco.

_-señorita que tenga un buen viaje_ -Decía la sirvienta mientras hacía una reverencia. Me puse el casco y subí a mi moto.

_-maldición qué querrá ahora ese viejo_ -Susurré por lo bajo.

Arranqué y Salí de casa , en ese momento la intriga del porqué estaba esa carta entre las pertenencias de mi madre, y el porqué estaba dirigida a mí, consumían toda mi atención y no me percaté que el auto que estaba adelante frenó repentinamente, trate inútilmente de frenar pero choqué de lleno contra la parte trasera del auto, el impacto fue tan grande que Salí volando por encima del auto cayendo en seco al suelo, estaba tan aturdida y el cuerpo me dolía tanto que me olvidé de la carta en ese momento, con un poco de dificultades me puse de pie y en ese instante la persona que conducía el auto salió y corrió a auxiliarme.

_- ¿Estás bien. . .? _-Escuché de tras mío.

Inmediatamente me quité el casco y lo lancé al piso, estaba furiosa por lo que había pasado, mi moto estaba dañada y me sentía malditamente adolorida por la caída que al acercárseme aquella persona la tomé por su ropa y comencé a gritarle.

_-¡Maldita sea porqué no pones tus intermitentes o algo! ¡Demonios qué voy hacer con mi moto, mira en qué estado quedó, tú me vas a pagar los gastos de la reparación!_ –Dije alzando la vista para ver a la acara al culpable.

En ese momento me percaté de que esa persona era una mujer, de hecho una muy hermosa mujer; su cabello era de un color castaño claro y rizado, caía de forma perfecta sobre sus hombros, su piel era blanca como porcelana, no sé si era su color natural o lo había tomado por el susto de ver caer horriblemente a una persona; sus ojos eran tan hermosos, nuca había visto algo igual, eran fascinantes, una imponente sombra de color rojo rubí que me hacía querer sumergirme en ellos, baje más la mirada solo para encontrar unos hermosos labios rosas que me invitaban a besarlos, mis manos inconscientemente la soltaron y me puse nerviosa por alguna extraña razón.

_-lo…lo siento, parece que ha sido mi culpa, perdona mi rudeza, ¿t..te encuentras bien? –_Pregunté con timidez, me empezaba a sentir un poco mareada.

En ese instante la chica puso una cara de horror, sentí como algo escurría de mi cabeza, pase mi mano para saber que era, al verla no podía creer lo que veía, era sangre, en eso comencé a sentirme aún más mareada y mi visión se oscurecía rápidamente, ni siquiera sentí cuando caí por segunda vez al piso, deje de escuchar, de ver y de sentir, el dolor se había ido, y estaba en una completa y oscura soledad, era un tanto desagradable esa sensación.

**POV Shizuru Fujino**

Estoy sorprendida a pesar de que mi expresión es la de una persona relajada y tranquila, es un poco triste saber que "esa" persona haya muerto de esa forma, _suspire_ mientras intentaba acabar mi desayuno, seguí meditando sobre "aquello" que me encomendó mientras sostenía mi taza de té humeante, frente a mí, la sirvienta colocó las llaves de mi auto sobre la mesa.

-_Señorita Shizuru, su cita con el señor Takeshi Kuga es en media hora, debería salir de inmediato._ –Me decía Aoi mientras sonreía tan alegremente como era su costumbre.

Tomando mis llaves me levante rápidamente del comedor dirigiéndome a la cochera, al salir de la residencia las sirvientas me despidieron con una reverencia y partí del lugar, tomé como siempre la carretera de la costa, me gusta manejar en esa carretera por que la vista es espectacular, a pesar de lo peligrosa que era, misma razón por la que era de las menos concurridas, si te distraías por el bello paisaje podrías caer por el acantilado, al igual que "esa" persona, _suspiré_ recordando los hechos de la semana pasada, también es la carretera que me permite llegar más rápido a la oficina del señor Kuga, pero jamás imaginé que la fuerza del verano chocaría con la parte trasera de mi auto; conducía un poco rápido, por ello, cuando frené repentinamente por el gran hoyo que estaba por pasar escuché un horrible chirrido seguido de un golpe en la parte trasera de mi auto.

Me quede inmóvil al ver como un chico caía al suelo desde arriba de mi auto, salí de inmediato para auxiliar a esa persona, él se levantó con un poco de trabajo, su pantalón estaba rasgado, podía verse un severo raspón en su pierna izquierda y su chaqueta de cuero estaba cubierta de polvo, me acerqué a él desde atrás y le pregunté si estaba bien, el giró de inmediato y gritando lanzó el casco al suelo y me sujetó rudamente por el saco, era un hermoso hombre, a pesar de tener una baja estatura era realmente bello de rasgos finos y cabello corto de un color azul que asemejaba la elegancia de la noche, sus ojos eran de un color hermoso, verdes, pero no cualquier verde, sino uno profundo, un verde esmeralda; sus labios delgados y preciosos, hablaba con tanta fuerza pero algo sucedió, repentinamente se sonrojó y me soltó en ese momento me asustó tanto lo que veían mis ojos, de su cabeza escurría un mar de sangre, escurrió a través de su cara rápidamente cuando levantó el rostro para verme a los ojos, el tocó su cabeza y miró su mano, casi de inmediato cayó al piso inconsciente, en ese instante traté de levantarlo pero mis fuerzas se fueron por la impresión. Tomé el teléfono e hice una llamada.

_-Bueno_ – Fue lo único que escuché a través de la línea ya que interrumpí a mi interlocutor.

_-Necesito que me ayudes_ – Dije en un tono preocupado.

_-¿Qué sucede Shizuru?_ –Preguntó un poco sorprendida por mi llamada repentina.

_-Hubo un accidente, necesito de tu ayuda_ –Dije un poco alterada.

_-¡Qué! ¿Estás bien?_!–Le escuché preguntar con tono preocupado en su voz.

_-Hay alguien herido, trataré de llevarlo a mi casa, te espero ahí_ –Dije un poco más alterada al ver que el joven no reaccionaba y perdía sangre.

_-Esp…_–No alcancé a escuchar lo último, colgué de inmediato, ya que mi preocupación primordial era este joven que yacía en el piso inconsciente.

Como pude arrastré al chico hasta mi auto, no sabía lo que sucedería después.

Ha pasado poco más de media hora desde lo sucedido, el chico sigue inconsciente en el cuarto de huéspedes, Youko estaba realmente sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que me escuchaba tan desesperada, yo aún no podía recuperar la calma, estaba asustada, en ese momento Youko salió de la habitación y suspiró, me acerqué rápidamente.

_-Youko ¿cómo está el chico?_ –Pregunté con un poco de angustia en mi voz.

Me miró fijamente y después de una pequeña pausa contesto.

_-ELLA está bien, sólo fue una cortada superficial, esta inconsciente por el shock del golpe, con reposo estará bien en cosa de días –_Dijo de forma tranquila.

Por la preocupación solo alcancé a escuchar que estaba bien y que sólo necesitaba reposo. Sentí como si un gran peso fue quitado de mi pecho, suspiré profundamente, rápidamente recuperé la calma y la serenidad de siempre.

_-Más importante, Shizuru, ¿Te encuentras bien?, es extraño que algo o alguien te afecte de esa forma_.

La miré sin parpadear y sonreí ligeramente

_-Ara, de qué estás hablando, es lógico que me pusiera de esa manera, casi mato a una persona_ –Le contesté recuperando la fachada de siempre.

_-De acuerdo, pero si sucede algo llámame_ – La escuché decir mientas la veía caminar hacia la puerta principal. -_Tengo que regresar al hospital_ –Agregó sonriendo y despidiéndose.

Youko Sagisawa la doctora de cabecera de mi familia y una buena amiga mía, también era la directora de uno de los mejores hospitales de todo Tokio.

Yo por mi parte me quedé frente a la puerta del cuarto, algo muy dentro de mí me inquietaba; una extraña necesidad de ver a aquel chico.

Tomé la perilla de la puerta y la abrí cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido, me quedé junto a la puerta mirando al muchacho que yacía en la cama inmóvil, dormía pacíficamente, la expresión de su rostro era tan hermosa que sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba de pie junto a la cama, parecía como si mi cuerpo se moviera por voluntad propia, mi mano alcanzó su rostro, recorrí su mejilla con los dedos hasta llegar a sus labios, un impulso furtivo me invadió, y tal fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que ya le estaba besando, el chico no reaccionaba así que seguí haciéndolo hasta que un ruido que provenía del pasillo me alejó rápidamente de él, no podía creer mis acciones; salí sin vacilar del dormitorio y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente le vi por última vez, caminé hacia el comedor, aun me encontraba un poco fuera de lugar, sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas, respiré profundamente para relajarme un poco.

_-Aoi ¿Podrías prepararme un té?_ –Mis nervios me crispaban, necesita meditar mis acciones.

_-Enseguida señorita_ – Contestó de forma cortés mientras la veía entrar a la cocina.

La sensación que los labios del chico dejaron en los míos estaba presente, toqué mis labios por un instante recordando lo sucedido.

_-Su té, señorita_ – me dijo mientras colocaba el té sobre la mesa sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

_-Ara, gracias Aoi, por cierto ¿cómo van con la reparación de la motocicleta?_ - pregunté tratando de desviar mis pensamientos, recordando mi encargo a Aoi.

_-Él señor Yamada dijo que la tendría lista para mañana en la mañana, y en cuanto a su auto, dijo que lo tendría listo en tres días, no puedo creer que su auto saliera más dañado que la moto de aquel muchacho. _

_-Ya veo, eso es bueno_ – Contesté mientras tomaba mi taza de té.

-_¡ha! y llamé a la oficina del señor Kuga pidiendo disculpas por su ausencia, accedió a cambiar el día de la cita. _

_-Te lo agradezco mucho Aoi_ –le contesté y seguí tomando mi té.

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Saqué el celular del bolso, e inmediatamente reconocí el número que se mostraba en la pantalla.

-_Bubuzuke!_ Me encuentro en el aeropuerto ven a recogerme, quiero que me muestres la ciudad, hay tanto que quiero contarte, ¡te espero! - Colgó sin darme tiempo de decir algo. Suspiré y me levanté de mi lugar.

_-Aoi pide a un chofer que me espere en la entrada, estaré lista en cinco minutos_ – Dije en tono resignado sabiendo que si no llegaba lo antes posible mis oídos quedarían con daño permanente.

Caminé por el pasillo rápidamente pasando de largo el cuarto de huéspedes; nunca pensé que esa sería la última vez que vería a ese joven. Seguí adelante procurando no tardarme más de lo que le había dicho a Aoi.

Ese día recogí a Haruka en el aeropuerto, no la había visto en 1 año, Haruka Suzushiro es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde secundaria, siempre tuvo una gran rivalidad conmigo, debo admitir que esto era muy divertido ya que sus cambios de humor eran interesantes, sin mencionar que tiene una tendencia a pronunciar y escribir mal las palabras, por suerte Yukino siempre estaba ahí para corregirla; Yukino Kikukawa es todo lo contrario a mi enérgica amiga, ella es una persona reservada, tranquila y algo tímida, así que me sorprende un poco que ella y Haruka terminaran juntas, a veces pienso que se debe a aquello que dicen de que tu pareja ideal es todo lo contrario a ti, pues este es el ejemplo más claro de ello.

Nosotras formamos parte del consejo estudiantil en secundaria y preparatoria, pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas, así que me alegra saber que regresó.

Nunca imaginé que me retendría más de un día y medio deambulando por todos lados; Haruka no me dejó ir, alegando que tenía que ayudarla a encontrar el regalo perfecto para Yukino, para después volverse a montar en un avión al día siguiente, y aun dentro del avión seguía hablándome por teléfono, alegando lo bien que se la había pasado y lo emocionada que estaba por darle el regalo a Yukino.

**POV. Natsuki Kuga **

Desperté como normalmente lo hago pero en esta ocasión. . .

_-Dónde… maldita sea, ¿dónde estoy?, recuerdo que salí de casa para ir a la oficina de mi padre y… ¿después qué sucedió?_ –me preguntaba mientras trataba de levantarme de la cama y un repentino dolor invadía mi cuerpo.

_-¡Maldición! –_Gruñí

Logré ponerme de pie y miré a mi alrededor, ni un solo rincón de aquella recamara me era familiar, de repente me entró frio y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que estaba solo en ropa interior. Miré mi pierna izquierda, tenía un vendaje al igual que en mi pecho y de inmediato recordé lo que había sucedido. Por inercia toque mi cabeza, tenía una venda en la frente, me incliné para tomar mi ropa que estaba en un sillón frente a la cama, vi mi reflejo en un espejo que estaba junto de él.

-_¡Rayos mi espalda esta amoratada!_ –Gruñí mientras me colocaba la ropa.

Salí del cuarto, caminé por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la sala, ahí me encontré con una sirvienta, esta al verme sonrió feliz mente.

-_Buenos días señor, ¿se encuentra mejor?_ –Preguntó sin vacilación.

_-"¿Señor? Debe ser por el cabello, maldito viejo, por tu culpa me confunden con un hombre"_ –dije para mis adentros, aunque pensándolo bien también debe ser por la ropa que llevo encima en estos momentos, bueno daba igual.

_-La señorita no está en casa en este momento, pero ya que está despierto puedo hacerle algo de desayunar, ha! por cierto su moto ya fue reparada_ -comentó sonriéndome amablemente.

_-¿Dónde está mi motocicleta?_ - pregunté inmediatamente.

Ella señaló la puerta y salí corriendo hasta llegar al patio, ahí estaba en una sola pieza y en perfecto estado, no tenía rastros del impacto previo.

_-Es impresionante que un joven de su complexión pueda manejar semejante motocicleta, no todos los días se ve una ducatí _-me dijo aquella chica.

_-No sólo es una ducatí, es una ducatí monster 1100 evo_ - contesté mientras revisaba cada centímetro de mi moto.

_-Tranquilo joven, está completamente reparada_ – Escuché desde lejos.

_-Señor Yamada, gracias por su duro trabajo_ -dijo la sirvienta al mecánico que estaba parado a un lado de ella.

El hombre caminó hasta donde me encontraba y mirando la moto me dijo.

_-Debes de tener una licencia especial como para manejar esta motocicleta._

_-Claro que la tengo _– Contesté orgullosamente.

_-Dile a la señorita que la moto esta lista y que su auto estará listo mucho antes de lo previsto_ - Dijo el hombre mientras me lanzaba las llaves de la motocicleta, se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar.

_-No se preocupe es muy buen mecánico_ - dijo la sirvienta.

Miré mis llaves por un momento y recordé que ese hombre que se decía mi padre quería verme, rápidamente subí a la moto.

_-Agradécele a la Señorita por arreglar la moto_ - dije mientras salía de aquella residencia, vi como la sirvienta decía algo, pero no alcancé a escuchar por el rugido de la moto al acelerar.

Al llegar a la oficina de ese hombre, su secretaria me miró con cara de susto.

_-Señorita ¿dónde estaba?, y ¿qué le pasó a su ropa?, su padre está furioso porque no llegó ayer._ –dijo un poco alterada y sorprendida por mi aspecto.

_-Tuve un inconveniente_ - dije mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de él.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, sentado en su gran sillón de piel frente a su escritorio con una mirada totalmente seria y fría, parecía como si el mismo señor de los infiernos estuviera ahí, pero eso no era nada nuevo, fue igual que la vez en que mandó a cortarme el cabello por escapar de la última entrevista de matrimonio.

_-Natsuki Kuga_ - dijo con voz grave y aterradora - _Te marcharás al extranjero para estudiar comercio internacional_ – Agregó.

_-¡¿Qué?_ –Grité desconcertada, no podía creer lo que decía- _ni creas que iré_- contesté mientras golpeaba su escritorio con ambas manos.

_-Es algo que no decides tú, la moto queda confiscada hasta que te hayas graduado y para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a subir a una moto mandé a revocar tu permiso para conducir y te di de baja del equipo de corredores de la liga menor_ –Dijo con tono triunfal en su voz.

_-¡Qué hiciste que!_ - quería matarlo en ese momento pero ha ... tenían que aparecer su malditos guarda espaldas, fui arrastrada hasta el aeropuerto y arrojada dentro de un avión en un santiamén, no se me permitía siquiera pararme de mi asiento, y para colmo la persona que estaba a mi lado gritaba horriblemente mientras hablaba por teléfono, maldición ¿acaso no sabe que no puede usar un celular mientras se está en un avión?, bubuzuke esto, bubuzuke aquello, solo hablaba de Bubuzuke ¡¿qué rayos es ese nombre?, maldición quería meterle el teléfono en la boca para que se callara de una vez, ni siquiera me pude despedir de Mai dios sabe que ella se enfurecerá conmigo, rayos y ni siquiera podre volver a ver a esa hermosa mujer; hubiera sido mejor que me quedara en esa casa, y ahora que me acuerdo, no leí la carta de mamá, rayos, esto es malo. En ese momento no sabía lo curioso que podría llegar a ser el destino…

Primera parte Terminada xD


End file.
